Rookie Blue Sam and Andy Chapter 1: So Far Apart
by RBMcSwarek6114
Summary: Andy has worked undercover forto long and ready to get back to her life with the hot and dreamy Sam Swarek.


Morning after morning, Andy McNall would wake up in a small town. not knowing when she would be able to go back home to where she was meant to be. She had been working undercover to try to bust a schools drug selling but whoever was selling the drugs always slipped it past her. for five years she had been working the case. She had to get rid of her life back at home so that she would be able to do this important job. Andy left her boyfriend behind, but he knew all about was going on with her because they taled every day on the phone for hours each night. She missed her old life so much, she missed her friends her family and she wouldn't be able to see the until her job was done. Everyday, she would get home, go through what happened and see if she cold pieceit together because she was ready to get out of there.

The hardest part was trying to live a double life. She had to act like she enjpyed it while on the inside she wanted to scream. but this morning was going to be different, it was form the moment she got up.

Andy McNally got up and realized that she over slept. Rushing to get around, she ended up forgetting to do her hair, so she thorugh it up in a bun as she ran out the door, so she wouldn't miss the bus. When she got on the bus she had to sit in the front and not the back like she normally did. When she got to school everything was back to normal well normal until it came time for gym class. Andy and the rest of her friends had just go tdone putting on their gym clothes and were ready to leave the locker and go do there five minute run like they did everyday. They were going to plaay handball, which was her favorite sport to play in gym class.

Sam was going to surprise Andy and tell her that caught the guy and that she could come home. He had her uniform ready to give her when he saw her. Andy had just gotten the ball, she was taking it down to her end of the gym when she saw Sam walk in the gym. She dropped the ball and ran ot him giving him a HUGE hug and kiss. Nobody knew what was going on. Tears of joy running down her face she told him how much she missed and loves him. Sam then tells her that he missed her so very much and that he loves her with all of his heart. He gave her the uniform and told her to go put her uniform on because she get's to come back.

When Andy went into the locker, Sam ran out to the hall and grabbed the roses and the ring he left out in the hall. He came back into the gym and gave everyone in the gym a rose to hold and he got down on onen knee and held the ring and a dozen bright red roses with no thrones on them waiting a few feet away from the door.

Andy was finally ready she couldn't wait to get back out here with Sam. When she opened the door she was overjoyed to see same down on one knee with a ring in his hand. He told her that he loves her so much and he doesn't want another day to go by without her by his side. She was in tears, happy tears. she told him that she loves him with all of her heart and that there was nobody else that she would rather be with and then said i would love to be your wife. He put the diamond ring on her finger and all the people in the gym had tears in their eyes.

She couldn't wait to show Sam around the school and introduce him to everyone. She kept thinking about all her memories that she had with the people at the school. She told them that they were all invited to the wedding which was to be held that had become good friends with this guy named Gabe. He would call and tell her everything. he trusted her with everything he had. When Gabe found out that she was a cop he looked at her like he was so upset. Andy knew that she needed to talk to him and soon. He asked her how on earth sheh could lie to him like that and all Andy could say was that it was her job and that's what she was gettting paid to do.

Gym class was finally over and then Sam and Andy were going to spend the rest of the day there to make sure everything went okay. So, Sam and Andy were heading ot science whe seh bumped into her best friend Emilee. She told Emilee what had happened and told her she was engaged to the wonderful Sam Swarek. Emilee was super happy for her best friend. She couldn't wait to get to meet all her friends that she had never even heard about because she couldn't talk about them until now. Everybody was in shock, they never even thought that she could be a cop.

What Andy was dreading to do was say good bye to everyone. They all had played a big part of her life but she could wait to get back to her old life in Toronto.

The end of the day had come and she gave everyone a hug and Andy and Sam went off to live the rest of their lives together.


End file.
